rpgfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
CRPG
CRPG (Computer/Console Role-Playing Game) — видеоигра, основанная на элементах игрового процесса традиционных настольных ролевых игр. По-русски их также называют КРПГ (чаще подразумевая компьютерные). Яркие примеры компьютерных ролевых игр: серии , , , , ; консольных — , , , , . Элименты RPG — ролевая система, диалоги, квесты — встречаются играх многих жанров. В таком случае жанр определяется как «стратегия с элементами RPG», «гонки с элементами RPG» и так далее. Компьютерные ролевые игры в основном происходят от настольных ролевых игр, особенно заметно влияние «Dungeons & Dragons». Например, подавляющее большинство CRPG описывают персонажей числовыми параметрами, такими как хит-поинты и уровни. Кроме того, эти игры часто заимствуют широко распространённый в настольных ролевых играх сюжет о группе героев, отправившихся на поиски чего-то. Характерная особенность многих CRPG — повышение возможностей игровых персонажей за счёт улучшения их числовых параметров, обретения предметов и способностей, обычно называемое «прокачкой». Игрок, как правило, может выбрать в каком направлении развивать своих подопечных. Зачастую в CRPG «прокачка» персонажей подменяет собой их личности и сюжет игры, поэтому в ролевых сообществах CRPG не всегда признаются ролевыми играми. Примером наиболее близкой к реальным ролевым играм CRPG обычно считается wikipedia:ru:Planescape: Torment. История Первыми ролевыми играми были dnd (1974), pedit5 (1974) и Dungeon (1975), написанные студентами-энтузиастами для компьютеров PLATO и PDP-10, задолго до появления нынешнего стандарта IBM PC. Все три были попыткой перенести на экран игровой процесс (и особенно вычисления) первой редакции Dungeons & Dragons, также появившейся в 1974. Позже на PLATO было выпущено много ролевых игр, от текстовых квестов до графических (символы псевдографики) зачисток подземелий.Информация из Википедии (англ.) Начало 80х дало рождение многим легендарным сериям, определившим лицо жанра: Rogue (1980), Ultima (1980), Wizardry (1981). Игры этой эпохи уже не нуждались в псевдографике, и многие использовали вид от первого лица либо вид сверху. Тогда же появились первые консольные RPG: Dragonstomper (1982, платформа Atari 2600) и The Black Onyx (1984, NEC PC-8801), а также были портированы первые части Ultima и Wizardry. Параллельно развивались MUD — текстовые RPG, в которые могли одновременно играть сотни человек, и жанр интерактивной литературы (текстовые квесты). Начиная с 1982 года, регулярно выходили официальные компьютерные и консольные игры по D&D.Список игр по D&D в Википедии (англ.) Жанр CRPG развивался за счёт выдающихся игр: каждый раз, когда выходила шедевральная и одновременно коммерчески успешная игра, она тянула за собой взрыв новых ролевых игр, использующих её фишки. * 1980 — (UNIX), породила одноимённый жанр зачистки подземелий roguelike. Впоследствии портирована на многие другие ОС. * 1983 — Ultima III ( , Apple II, , , ), воплотившая многие идеи, ставшие стандартом для последующих CRPG: псевдотрёхмерная графика и анимации, отдельный экран для боя и путешествия, партия вместо одного персонажа и многие другое. * 1986 — (Apple II, MAC, DOS и др.), также одна из ключевых серий CRPG с увлекательной механикой, большим миром и заточкой под приключения. * В этом же году на NES вышла Dragon Quest (также известная как Dragon Warrior), одна из основополагающих игр консольных RPG, переработавшая принципы Ultima и Wizardry. * 1987 — Final Fantasy (NES), также одна из основополагающих игр консолей. Эта серия известна тем, что для каждой второй игры придумывает новую ролевую систему, а в остальных использует вариацию классической, заложенной в этой первой игре. * 1988 — Pool of Radiance (DOS), первая игра на движке , воплощающим правила AD&D. Происходит в мире Forgotten Realms. * 1991 — (DOS), первая трёхмерная CRPG от первого лица. * 1992 — Treasures of the Savage Frontier (DOS), CRPG на движке Gold Box, первая, в которой неигровой персонаж может влюбиться в персонажа игрока, если он правильно себя поведет. * В этом же году вышла первая версия RPGmaker для PC — программы, позволяющей создавать JRPG, не обладая знаниями программиста и художника. Новые версии этой программы, выходившие примерно каждые 3-5 лет, каждый раз тянули за собой бум самописных ролевых игр. * 1995 — Pokemon Red/Green (Gameboy), первая ролевая игра про тренировку боевых монстров, основатель жанра MonsterRPG. * 1997 — (Windows, Macintosh), пост-апокалиптическая игра на основе правил GURPS с проработанными разветвлёнными диалогами, в которой разные параметры персонажа (особенно возраст, харизма и интеллект) влекут разное отношение к нему NPC. * Также в этом году вышла (PS, Windows), впервые использовавшая трёхмерную графику в консольных RPG и снова взорвавшая жанр. * 1997 — (Windows), первая MMORPG. * 1996 — (Windows), реал-таймовая (а не походовая) игра про зачистку подземелий. Её динамичный геймплей породил ещё одно направление CRPG. * 1998 — (Windows, Macintosh), повлёкшая новый бум ролевых игр на компьютерах. На её красивом движке Infinity, воплощавшим правила AD&D2, позже было выпущено немало игр. В Baldur’s Gate впервые была стёрта грань между походовым и реал-таймовым боем за счёт того, что в любой момент можно было нажать паузу и задать действия персонажей. * 1999 — (Windows), игра на движке Infinity про Сигил и странного бессмертного персонажа — Безымянного. Наравне с Fallout 2, эта игра реализует очень разветвлённые диалоги (различающие даже «Да, я каюсь» и «Да, я каюсь. (ложь)») и беспрецедентно нестандартный сюжет, лишь чуть потеснивший свободу действий. Кроме всего прочего, игра известна тем, что её можно пройти, вступая в бой примерно четыре раза."In fact, there are only four or so required combat encounters within the game" * Также в этом году вышла первая российская CRPG Князь на славянскую тематику. * 2001 — (Windows), первая игра основе правил третьей редакции D&D, представляющая из себя огромные и подробно проработанные подземелья Миф-Драннора из мира Forgotten Realms. * Также в этом году вышла фэнтези-стимпанковская игра '' , основанная на SPECIAL/GURPS. * 2002 — (Windows), игра на основе D&D третьей редакции, продолжающая традиции Baldur’s Gate — разветвлённые диалоги, NPC-партийцы с собственными личностями и конфликтами, тактические бои с возможностью поставить паузу. * 2006 — (Windows, X-Box 360, PS3), одна из игр, стёршей грань между компьютерными и консольными RPG и впервые представившая реальную физику в жанре. Основные термины * Герой — в ролевой игре, это персонаж, управляемый игроком. Также употребляется сокращение «ГГ» от «главный герой». * Инвентарь — место, где содержатся все предметы, которыми персонаж владеет. Инвентарь, как правило, представлен разделенным на клетки, и каждый предмет занимает определённое количество клеток. Инвентарь обычно имеет ограниченный размер. * Квест — задание полученное от NPC. За его выполнение персонаж получает вознаграждение в виде опыта и/или предметов. * Монстр (в MMORPG и MUD'ах — моб) — персонаж, враждебный герою. С ним, как правило, можно только сражаться. * Предмет, стуф(ина), стаф(ина), айтем — предмет, который может находиться в инвентаре. * Прокачка — исполнение героем определённых действий в результате которых улучшается одно или несколько качеств. Как правило, это подразумевает охоту на монстров или выполнение квестов. * NPC (англ. non-player character — неигровой персонаж), «энписи» — персонаж, не управляемый ни одним из игроков. С ними герой взаимодействует: проводит диалоги, торговлю, получает квесты и т. д. Однако, в эту группу не входят персонажи, враждебные герою. * Лут (англ. loot) — совокупность предметов, которые игрок получает во время игры (торгуя, убивая врагов, и т. п., а также в награду за выполнение квестов). * Дроп (англ. drop) — предметы, найденные на теле убитого противника. Принцип трёх «У» Важным показателем, свидетельствующим о «ролевой» сущности игры, приближающим её к «настоящим» ролевым играм, является соблюдение так называемого принципа трёх «У»: «убить, украсть, уговорить». Название происходит от английского three «S» — «slay, steal, speak». Вкратце его можно сформулировать следующим образом: бо́льшую часть важных с точки зрения сюжета проблем игрок может решить как минимум тремя разными способами. Первый — «убить» — связан с силовым решением проблемы, уничтожением препятствий. Второй — «украсть» — подразумевает уход от прямого решения проблемы, воровство, попытка проскользнуть незаметно. Третий — «уговорить» — связан с решением проблемы через заключение того или иного договора или действие убеждением. Данная классификация достаточно условна, но в целом отображает все возможные варианты. Для лучшего понимания можно привести пример из игры wikipedia:ru:Fallout: предположим ситуацию, в которой герой должен попасть в здание, однако ему мешают охранник и запертая дверь. Согласно принципу трёх «У» возможны 3 решения: * Решение «убить»: герой убивает охранника, взламывает дверь ломом или взрывает динамитом. * Решение «украсть»: герой прокрадывается мимо охраника и крадет у него ключ, после чего проникает в здание. Либо взламывает дверь отмычками. * Решение «уговорить»: герой объясняет охраннику важность своей миссии, либо даёт взятку, либо обманывает его, выдавая себя за лицо, имеющее право находиться в здании. Охранник сам открывает дверь герою. Принцип трёх «С» Иногда можно встретить упоминания принципа трёх «С»: «сила, скрытность, слово». Здесь речь идёт о тех же методах, но более полно отражающих все возможные ситуации в игре. * «Сила»: Убить, избить, разбить, взорвать, сломать и т. д. А также любое военное или насильное решение ситуации, то есть с применением силы. * «Скрытность»: Украсть, прокрасться, взломать, подслушать, подсмотреть, незаметно подменить бумаги и т. д. А также любое действие, совершённое неявно, то есть скрытно. * «Слово»: Уговорить, обмануть, напугать, задавить авторитетом, заговорить зубы, шантажировать и т. д. А также любое действие, которое совершается явно, но без применения силы, то есть мирно. Примечания См. также * CRPG-синдром * JRPG * MMORPG Категория:Ролевые игры